Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display device that displays an image.
Description of the Background
A liquid crystal display device displays an image by controlling the light transmittance of a liquid crystal layer through application of an electric field to the liquid crystal layer in response to a video signal.
Such a liquid crystal display device is a flat panel display device having advantages of miniaturization, reduced thickness, and low power consumption, and is used in a portable computer such as a notebook PC, an office automation device, an audio/video device, and the like.
Such a liquid crystal display device includes a gate drive integrated circuit for driving gate lines (GLs) and a data drive integrated circuit for driving data lines (DLs).
As a liquid crystal display device is enlarged and a resolution of the liquid crystal display device is improved, the number of drive integrated circuits (ICs) that are required is increasing. However, since the data drive ICs are relatively expensive compared to other devices, various methods for reducing the number of data drive ICs have recently been proposed.